In typical magnetic heads which include wrap around shields, the wrap around shield is formed via full film plating of the material (such as NiFe, CoNiFe, CoFe, etc.) which forms the wrap around shield. However, the wrap around shield develops undesirable stress after lapping, a finishing procedure commonly performed on magnetic head components prior to use. The lapping induces an undesired stress in the plated structure, which can degrade the magnetic material property of the wrap around shield. The degradation includes the loss of the ability to conduct the magnetic flux flow and creates an undesired local magnetic micro region which can cause data erasure.
Therefore, it would be beneficial to create and/or use magnetic heads which use a wrap around shield without the stresses inherent in existing heads.